agridulce
by valito-LPC
Summary: ¿y si bella no hubiese conocido a jacob, y por consguiente alice no viera a bella muerta?esta es mi version de ello!


Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a s. Meyer(aunque me gustarían para mi XD)

Q miedo! Espero que les guste, en realidad había escrito esto a principios de año pero hasta ahora me atrevo a subirlo!

AGRIDULCE

Trece de septiembre, no podía creer que ya había pasado un año desde aquel incidente, no me habría dado cuenta si no hubiese sido por el regalo de René en la cocina, ni siquiera tuve la intención de abrirlo, ¿importaba acaso?¿ me devolvería a la época más feliz de mi vida?¿o tal vez me devolvería a los ¨te amo¨ que _él _me daba? me transportaría a esos días en los que recostaba en su compañía con mi nana como música de fondo y el sol haciéndole todavía más perfecto para mí? no, eso era imposible, ni siquiera debería estar recordando esto, así lo único que consigo es que ese hueco en mi estomago me carcomiese con mas ansias, disfrutando de mi miseria, regodeándose con ella.

Me arrastre hacia el monovolumen, el cual solo evocaba mas recuerdos a mi mente mientras me pregunto ¿alguno de nuestros momentos juntos fue genuino, o solo hacia parte del acto?... ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando llegue al instituto, ya todos se habían acostumbrado a la Bella zombi, ella era tan común en estos días , ni la cotilla de Jessica se acerco a felicitarme, no es que me importase, en realidad ya todo parecía sin importarme.

En clase no puse atención, como fue todo mi último año, mis notas iban en caída, recuerdo que al principio la gente vio mi estado como algo normal(como si lo nuestro hubiese sido normal, pensé sarcásticamente) y transitorio, que estaría un par de meses a lo sumo, luego vino la lástima, la cual sentía como latigazos, sin embargo, todos empezaron a ignorarme, lo cual agradecí en medio de todo. En la cafetería me senté sola en SU mesa, que había llegado a ser NUESTRA y termino siendo la mía, patético, me abrace las piernas tratando inútilmente de mitigar el dolor, aunque en realidad ayuda poco.

Cuando Charlie llego a casa me hizo abrir el regalo de René, y veamos que era, para supuestamente, ayudarme a olvidar un poco según su carta, un libro… de vampiros, trate de hacer una sonrisa, pero salió la extraña mueca ya característica en mi. Charlie me dio dinero, dijo que saliera con algunos amigos, yo solo quería estar sola, así que le agradecí y subí a mi habitación. Allí le puse seguro a la puerta y me hice un ovillo en la cama y en mucho tiempo, me permití recordar, deje que todos mis momentos con _ellos_ me inundaran, desde el primer día que nos vimos en biología, nuestro primer beso en el prado, las compras obsesivas de Alice, los abrazos de oso de emmett, la maternal mirada de esme, los cuidados de Carlisle, el apoyo silencioso de jasper, inclusive la mirada de repudio de rosalie. Solo sé que me quede dormida recordándoles.

Llego otro día de instituto, iba entrando cuando vi algo que me hizo devolver, ¿acaso…había visto un volvo? me voltee y allí estaba. Sin embargo ya no tenia esperanzas, esas me habían abandonado mucho tiempo atrás, seguramente estaba alucinando, después de todo ya me había pasado muchas veces. Así que seguí mi camino, hubiera soltado una lágrima si no fuera porque ya estaba seca de ellas.

Entre al salón recordando todas las veces que había despertado soñando que había sido una pesadilla, pero el n o estaba a mi lado. Al pasar vi que todos se quedaban mirándome con lastima, pero nadie dijo nada así que les ignore y me senté. Las siguientes clases fueron iguales, así que previniendo que seguiría igual no entré en la cafetería sino que fui al baño a encerrarme en un cubículo, al rato llegaron unas chicas empezaron a hablar pero no les puse atención sino hasta que escuche ¨cullen¨

-…por cierto ¿es verdad que los cullen? –pregunto una. ¿acaso era una cruel broma?

-¡si! Y lomas gracioso es que ni siquiera han buscado a isabella, viste ese…-las de je de escuchar ahí, ¿_el _había vuelto? eso no podía ser posible, esto era solo otro sueño. Pero y si… _¡no te ilusiones bella! _Se decía a si misma _además el te dijo que ya no te quiere, además mírate, das asco, ni siquiera ellos intentaron hablar contigo, y si volvieron ¿Por qué deberías hablarles? Ellos te abandonaron, el te abandono._

Me termine quedando allí hasta que termino la hora, fui al monovolumen y luego a casa, subí corriendo las escaleras, sin importarme si me tropezaba, me tire a la cama sollozando ¿Por qué me hacia esto?¿no había sido suficiente mi dolor?

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? me preguntaba negándome a bajar del monovolumen, me recosté en el manubrio, al parecer las lagrimas habían vuelto ¡que convenientes! Escuche el timbre y como el alumnado entraba a mi infierno. Al rato sentí que tocaban la ventanilla, no quería mirar ni siquiera sabía que haría si me encontraba con algún cullen (genial, ya tenía las esperanzas).ya había soñado muchas veces en que _él_ llegaría y seriamos felices eternamente, ya no sería tan ilusa, no existían los finales felices y menos para mí, ya había tenido mi ración de felicidad, porque tal vez hubiese sido una farsa para _él, _pero… para mí fue tan real, que no cambiaria esos recuerdos por una plena vida humana. Volvieron a tocar la ventana insistentemente y me levante brava de que no me dejaran en paz, era él… Edward.

Salí del monovolumen casi por inercia, respire profundamente antes de mirarlo a la cara _¨tranquila bella, recuerda lo que te dijo la ultima vez ue se vieron¨ _y sí que lo vi, estaba aun más hermoso si era posible, definitivamente mis alucinaciones no le hacían justicia, sin embargo pude ver que tenía unas profundas ojeras y sus ojos estaban oscuros como el carbón y me miraban con dolor, y aun así se veía reluciente, y me lame estúpida porque sabía que caería rendida ante el.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?-le pregunte tratando de sonar y parecer indiferente a pesar de que el simple hecho de decir su nombre y saber que no me quería me rasgaba el corazón.

Sin embargo e no me respondió, solo me cogió en brazos y me llevo hasta el prado, y yo lo único que podía hacer era aspirar su olor mientras me preguntaba si esto era un sueño. En el prado me bajo de sus brazos pero sin separarse ni un poco. Me abrazo con fuerza pero evitando lastimarme, sentía como sollozaba en mi hombro.

-lo siento bella, lo lamento tanto…sé que soy un idiota pero… perdóname… te amo- decía entre sollozos, le cogí la cara, no podía soportar su dolor

- lo eres Edward-le dije y en sus ojos solo veía su desesperanza-tu al menos sabias que te amaba-el me miraba triste y trato de separarse de mi pero no lo deje-estar separados ¡qué locura!.. pero sabes que… te sigo amando… todavía más en realidad- le dije llorando, pero sonriéndole, y lo bese, lo bese como nunca antes, con dolor, desesperación, pasión, amor, le transmití todo sin tapujos, mientras e me besaba igual.

Espero que les haya gustado! si leíste esto deja un review por favor!

Así sea para decirme que me mandaras a los vulturi!


End file.
